


[ジェイアズ] 報酬與約定

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 12





	[ジェイアズ] 報酬與約定

。Jade 寮服後的時間線，極微量劇透  
。甚麼都沒有做(?)  
。感謝Jade大大來我家，明天的章魚池也請拜託了

「Azul，今天的營收報告書。」  
「放在那邊。」  
推開寮長室那扇總嫌過於厚重的門，Jade習慣性地轉向書桌，然後因眼前的景象而稍稍地揚起了眉。  
一向在房間總是悠然自得的Azul，此刻卻是被擋於書桌上那一大疊的文件之後。  
應試對策尚未需要開始重新準備，寮長會議要用到的東西也應該早已備妥，再說這座小山也是自己離開前不存在的東西……才一週時間就把文件弄成這樣了嗎？

怎樣都好，都和自己的目的無關。  
故意以能發出清脆聲響的方式鎖上了門，帶來的報告隨便置放到書桌的一角之上，Jade俯視著文件堆中的Azul，發出了輕輕的笑聲。  
「另外，完成宣傳這份工作的報酬，該一併進行結算了。」

「……明天要進行寮長會議，日程你是知道的吧？」  
「欸，當然，我可是有親手寫進Vil先生的日程表裡。」  
不但於專注之中被打擾，而且還發展成了不得不予以回應的狀態，從文件中抬起頭的Azul顯而易見到帶上了愠怒。  
在外人面前總是會收斂起來的這份情緒波動，只有在身為左右手的Leech兄弟面前才會得以自然流露。  
對Azul的不滿毫不在意，Jade依然維持著一貫無懈可擊的微笑立於原地，像安靜地等待獵物進入陷阱的狩獵者。

「不達到目的你是不會死心的吧？」  
「誠如你所說，」歡快地進行了回應，Jade在注視對方嘆氣後站起的同時，再次補上了自己想要說出口的理由。「畢竟這可是我為了達成你的目的，和與我相依為命的兄弟分隔兩地後所該取得的正當報酬。」

對Jade的補充說明除了翻了翻眼之外沒有別的表示，終究還是只能滿足Jade的Azul，放棄了繼續作無謂的爭論，直接轉進了浴室之中。

等待的時間不會太過長久。  
在這之間，Jade坐進了Azul原本所在的位置，開始翻閱處理那些散落的待處理文件。  
這種不算複雜但相當瑣碎的工作一向由Jade負責，他不在的這幾天，自然就是落到了Azul的頭上……難怪他看上去有點煩躁，他是更適合需要頭腦全速運轉地工作的人。  
也說不定他光是管理Floyd就已經耗盡了所有的能量，根本沒有餘力去處理這些雜事。

「如果你現在直接處理完的話，我不介意向你道謝。」  
簡單的整理分類告一段落，Azul也適時地帶著水氣再次回到了Jade的身旁。  
以低笑取代回應，Jade隨手拿起了其中的一叠，稍微刻意地在Azul面前揚了揚。  
「這就是『即使沒有你也完全沒遇到任何問題』的結果？」  
「你不也說Vil比我可愛多了？」  
隨便挑了個反駁的句子，反正不管是他們哪方，都不會再在意這一點小內容，這其後﹐也不存在能讓Azul加以補充的餘地。

口腔在頃刻之後就被完全佔據，身體亦如飛行課時般地離開地面，為了不掉落Azul每每只能全力攀附在對方的身上。  
Azul並不喜歡這種無法自行掌控的處境——很清楚這點的Jade，卻是對這種片刻的權力顛倒深深著迷。

「為了讓你能順利完成會議，我會相當節制的。」  
直至唇舌終於被解放，躺在床上尚在忙著換氣的Azul，難得地聽到來自Jade的體貼發言。  
「那還真是……」勞煩你了。  
未能完整說出口的句子瞬即被悶哼所取代。比起溫存更接近獵食的行為從來都是以足尖作為起始。

舌頭和牙齒的觸感沿著小腿遊移而上，雙腿被緩緩架起，Azul甚至能看到在自己腿上散落分佈的紅色痕跡。  
這只是開端。即使已經為自己進行了足夠的心理建構，被尖牙咬下的痛楚依然不會因此減退半分。

「啊呀，差點就不小心忘了約定，實在是看上去太過好吃了呢，Azul。」  
雙腿被對方握在手中，弱點完全暴露在對方面前的Azul，對於這種話語根本不敢作出腹誹以外的任何反駁。  
他只能靜默地感受著對方再一次地，於被抬高的大腿上印上淺淺的齒痕。

Jade的進攻速度確實是放緩了，就連噬咬的力度也隨之而被降低，由此而短暫地鬆一口氣的Azul，卻又莫名地在不久之後感到無法滿意。  
如隔靴騷癢般，那過於輕柔的動作反而增加了Azul的異樣感。  
他下意識地扭動著身體以尋求更多刺激，然而即使是這種細微程度的自我滿足，Azul仍然收到了來自Jade的『這很危險』警告，和對方對自己身體的加以鉗制。

Jade的確是在忍耐，他那因在慾望和約定中掙扎而漸漸扭曲的表情大概就是最好的證明。  
稍微冒芽的反抗心理在這種表情之下很快又再次枯萎。  
Azul喜歡看到別人不甘的表情，但這種喜歡卻從來都不會延伸到對他而言過於重要的人身上。

「我可是擁有著海之魔女的慈悲精神，」  
伸出雙手，Azul拉下了刻意和自己保持了一段距離的那人，附到他的耳邊。  
「所以，按你喜歡的來吧。」


End file.
